pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Marilyn Bowering
Marilyn Bowering (born April 13, 1949) is a Canadian poet, novelist, playwright, and academic.Colin Boyd & Karen Grandy, Marilyn Bowering, Canadian Encyclopedia, April 8, 2008, Historica Canada. Web, Mar. 29, 2017. Life Bowering was born in Winnipeg, Manitoba, and grew up in Victoria, British Columbia. She earned an M.A. in English from the University of Victoria in 1973. Bowering has taught creative writing and served as writer in residence at institutions across Canada, including Memorial University of Newfoundland and the University of Alberta. She lives in Sooke, British Columbia, and teaches at the University of Victoria. Bowering is married and has a daughter. Recognition Awards *National Magazine Award for Poetry, Gold 1978 *Nominated for the 1984 Governor General's Award (The Sunday Before Winter) *National Magazine Award for Poetry, Silver 1989 *Long Poem Prize, Malahat Review, 1994 *Pat Lowther Award for poetry, 1997 (Autobiography) *Nominated for the 1997 Governor General's Award (Autobiography) *Nominated for the 1997 Dorothy Livesay Poetry Prize (Autobiography) *Ethel Wilson Fiction Prize, 1998 (Visible Worlds) *Short-listed for the Orange Prize, 1999 (Visible Worlds) *Short-listed for the Dorothy Livesay Poetry Prize, 2004 (The Alchemy of Happiness) *Short-listed for the Ethel Wilson Fiction Prize 2007 (What It Takes to Be Human) Publications Poetry *''The Liberation of Newfoundland''. Fredericton, NB: Fiddlehead Poetry Books, 1973. * Down From the Sun (microform). Ottawa: National Library of Canada, 1975. *''One Who Became Lost''. Fredericton, NB: Fiddlehead Poetry Books, 1976. *''The Killing Room''. Victoria, BC: Sono Nis Press, 1977. * Third Child; Zian. Knotting, England: Sceptre Press, 1978. *''The Book of Glass''. Knotting, England: Sceptre Press, 1978. * The Visitors Have All Returned. Erin, ON: Press Porcépic, 1979. *''Sleeping With Lambs''. Victoria, BC: Press Porcépic, 1980. *''Giving Back Diamonds''. Victoria, BC: Press Porcépic, 1982. *''The Sunday Before Winter: New and selected poetry''. Toronto: General Publishing, 1984. *''Grandfather was a Soldier''. Victoria, BC: Press Porcépic, 1987. *''Anyone Can See I Love You''. Erin, ON: Porcupine's Quill, 1987. *''Calling All the World: Laika & Folchakov, 1957''. Victoria, BC: Porcepic Books, 1989. *''Love As It Is''. Victoria, BC: Porcepic Books, 1993. *''Interior Castle''. Victoria, BC: Published for the Hawthorne Society by Reference West, 1994. *''Autobiography''. Vancouver, BC: Beach Holme, 1996. *''Human Bodies: New and collected poems, 1987-1999''. Vancouver, BC: Beach Holme, 1999. *''Breaking the Surface''. Victoria, BC: Sono Nis Press, 2000. *''The Alchemy of Happiness''. Toronto: Insomniac Press, 2002. *''Green''Toronto : Exile Editions, 2007.Search results=Marilyn Bowering, WorldCat, June 30, 2012. Novels *''The Visitors Have All Returned''. Erin, ON: Press Porcepic, 1979. *''To All Appearances a Lady''. Toronto: Random House, 1989. *''Visible Worlds''. New York : HarperFlamingo/HarperCollins, 1998. *''Cat’s Pilgrimage''. Toronto: HarperPerennial, 2005. *''What It Takes to Be Human''.Toronto: Penguin, 2006. Edited *''Many Voices, An anthology of contemporary Canadian Indian poetry'' (edited with David Day). Vancouver: J.J. Douglas, 1977. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Brock University.Marilyn Bowering, Canadian Women Poets, Web, June 30, 2012. Drama *''Anyone Can See I Love You'' - 1988 *''Hajimari-No-Hajimari, four myths of the Pacific Rim'' - 1986 *''Temple of the Stars'' - 1996 Radio *''Grandfather was a Soldier'' - 1983 *''Anyone Can See I Love You'' - 1986 *''Laika and Folchakov, a Journey in Time and Space'' - 1987 *''A Cold Departure, the Liaison of George Sand and Frederic Chopin'' - 1989 See also * List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References External links ;Poems *"Hotel" ;Books *Marilyn Bowering at Amazon.com ;About *Marilyn Bowering in the Canadian Encyclopedia *Marilyn Bowering at Canadian Women Poets * Bowering, Marilyn at ABC Bookworld *Marilyn Bowering: Novelist, Poet and Playwright Official website *Poets on Poetry: Marilyn Bowering interview at League of Canadian Poets, 2016 *[http://www.malahatreview.ca/reviews/183reviews_weingarten.html review of Soul Mouth] at Malahat Review Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian novelists Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:University of Victoria alumni Category:University of Victoria faculty Category:Women poets Category:Canadian academics